Meant to Be
by UraBoku Luka
Summary: A drunken night leads Kuroko to an uncanny friendship with someone he hardly knew before and a life changing situation brings them even closer. Mpreg. AU. OOC. KagaKuro. Don't like, don't read! Please review! My 2nd fanfic. Ch2 up!
1. Drunken Night

My second fanfic and my first Kuroko no Basket fanfic. I've been wanting to do a Knb one for a while but it took awhile for me to think of a good plot. Hopefully this will be good and hopefully I stick to it. And yes it is another Mpreg story, sorry, I just find them interesting.

About my other story "Yuki's New Obstacle in Life" a UraBoku fanfic, I do plan to finish it. Don't worry. The Epilogue, I did start it, but I am just having trouble on how to make the child act. Just so you know, I don't really have any life experience with toddlers, babies, or pregnancy, as I don't have any children yet.

Ok on with the story. Oh it is an AU and it probably is OOC.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basket or its characters!

* * *

CH 1: A Drunken Night

**-Flashback-**

_The blunet was dazed with alcohol. Earlier that night he had gone drinking with some friends for the celebration of his ex-boyfriend's recent promotion._

_He had no idea what was going on right all he knew was that he was pushed inside a bedroom by a larger man, the door clicked shut behind them. Lips were on his in a rough kiss and a warm tongue slipped in his mouth exploring his warm cavern._

_Then the blunet was pushed onto the bed and he let out a groan when the larger man fell on top of him. He made quick work of both of their clothes which were scattered across the floor._

_The lips connected once again while their hands explored each other's bodies. The blunet could make out some delicious looking abs on the other man. Though he was pretty out of it when his cock was being pumped in those large hands._

_The blunet's hands held on the headboard behind him as the older man licked lower on his body. He moaned as the the other man's mouth took his cock in and a finger slipped inside him._

_It was a whole new sensation for him, he never felt anything like this before. He was feeling it in his groin and groan as he came inside the man's mouth who swallowed it willingly._

_The larger man then made quick work of preparing the blunet for something much bigger. Once he felt he was prepared enough, he removed his fingers making the blunet whine at the loss._

_Once the larger man lubed his own large cock up, in one swift motion he slammed inside the other making him arch from the bed. His legs wrapped around the larger man's waist._

_The blunet held onto the headboard tighter as the other man slammed inside in quick motions. He thrusted deep earning sweet moans from the blunet writhing beneath him. He also moaned as he hit that sweet spot inside the other._

_He pumped the blunet's cock in time with his own thrusts. Eventually pleasure built inside the bellies and they moaned as they each exploded their seeds. He blunet in the other man's hand and stomach while the larger man shot his warm seed deep inside the blunet._

_They both fell asleep in bliss in each other's arms and still wet and sticky from their little tryst. The two hardly knew each other and hadn't a clue on that the tryst will bring them closer than ever before._

**-End Flashback-**

_at about 6 in the morning_

Three weeks later a blunet woke up from a cold sweat. For the last week or two he had been waking up in a cold sweat remembering a night passion from a few weeks ago. '_Shit_!' He thought to himself, he still couldn't see the face of the man that night. It was a blur because he could hardly remember anything from that because he a drunk.

The blunet, better known as Kuroko Tetsuya kindergarten teacher, sat up in bed trying to control his breathing. His was damp with sweat and beads of sweat decorated his pale body.

He rose out of bed and went straight towards the shower hoping it would calm his nerves. He quickly stripped and turned the shower head on. He let the water warm up before stepping in.

He let the water run over his body and the hot water made him feel much better. He quickly washed himself thoroughly and stepped out turning the shower head off.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he exited the bathroom and in his bedroom, he quickly put on some clothes as he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. He didn't like keeping the kindergartners waiting. He loved those kids because they always put a smile on his face.

Once he was presentable, he quickly left the house and made way towards Seirin Elementary School.

_about 12 in the afternoon_

At the school, it was lunchtime, the kids were playing and having fun while some were still eating their lunches. Kuroko sat at his desk leaning back with his palm on his head. He almost felt sick to his stomach but shrugged it off.

He opened his eyes and watched the girls and boys play with each other and giggle at almost everything. He loved watching them play. Children in his eyes were innocent in every sense of the word. The blunet always wanted his own ever since he turned 18, though his father Kenta wanted him to wait till he was married.

So he worked trying to get the perfect man to spend his life with but it hasn't worked yet so instead he worked extra hard to get a good job, one that he would enjoy. He loved children so he thought anything that works with children would be best.

In the 6-8 years after he graduated from high school, he worked extra hard at his studies and eventually at 26 he got the job he wanted. But in those 6 years, his social life suffered. He barley had time to date other than a boyfriend he had in high school.

A boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes with a sweet smile then walked up to his desk.

"Excuse me, Kuroko-sensei. I need to use the bathroom." he said pulling the blunet from his thoughts.

"Huh. Oh yeah sure" he said standing up from his desk taking hold of the boy from his hand.

"Class, I'll be right back, I'm taking Keisuke-kun, here, to the bathroom" he told the class waking towards the door. "Please behave while I'm gone" he continued. He got a "yes" from the class in response.

With that that he walked to the boy's restroom with Keisuke holding his hand.

Inside the bathroom, Kuroko stood outside the stall while the boy did his business.

"Um, Kuroko-sensei, is there something wrong?" the boy asked from the stall.

"What? No, nothing is wrong" Kuroko answered.

"But in the classroom, you seemed somewhat down" Keisuke said back.

"It-It's just personal. Don't worry about it" the blunet answered. He wondered how that boy thought of that. Keisuke must be smarter than he looks.

"Ok. Well hope you feel better soon" With that, the boy was done and flushed the toilet then exited the stall.

The hugged the blunet before they headed back to class.

The rest of the day went by smoothly without any other students asking what was wrong. The kids went home before he did. Once he was done doing some paperwork, he left the school building.

_It was about 7 at night_

Outside the building was his ex-boyfriend from high school Aomine Daiki clad in his police uniform. He was highly successful police officer to worked not far from the school. Even bough they broke up, they decided to stay friends. Kuroko knew he needed the darker man still around him.

"Hey Tetsu." He waved. Kuroko walked up to him.

"Hey, Aomine-kun" he said.

"Now how many times have I told you to call me Daiki" the darker man said ruffling the smaller one's hair playfully.

"Sorry"

"Nothing to apologize for. Anyway how are you? You look paler than usual. You eating ok?" Daiki asked worryingly looking straight in Kuroko's eyes.

"I'm fine really. I'm eating fine. Nothing to worry about. You are the second person to ask me that today" Kuroko said.

"Really? Who else said that?"

"One of the kids actually, you know, Keisuke" Kuroko said.

"Well he must be one smart kid. Take care of yourself Tetsu. If it continues please see a doctor" Aomine said.

"Thanks I will" he smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you" with that the two parted ways. Kuroko headed straight home while Aomine headed back to the precinct.

At home, Kuroko went straight to bed. He flopped on the bed kicking off his shoes. He didn't care about removing the rest of his clothes. All he cared for was sleep. Good thing it was going to be the weekend. He could rest up because lately he has been quite tired.

He laid there thinking of that night 3 weeks ago. Kuroko really wanted to remember who was all those nights ago. He knew it wasn't Aomine, so he thought he should ask the rest of his friends that were there that night.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you liked it. I'd like to know if I should continue or not. :3 Thanks! Yeah it is short, hopefully next chapter is longer. -.- I tried.

I'm not really cut out for writing smut. . I've read better.

If there is anything you wish me to add, please mail me or say in the review and I'll consider it.


	2. Friends

Here is the second chapter! :) Also thanks for the positive reviews! It is nice to see that people like my stories and happy that I don't get any flame which is how it should be. Sorry it took so long. I was trying to think on what to do for this chapter. And sorry if it is too short. And don't worry if it isn't interesting right now, it should get better in later chapters. :)

And to answer a reviewer's question, yes, mpreg is the norm in this story but it is still frowned upon by some. There will be an example of that later.

But I hope you like it! And you may have noticed that I changed the title of the story. I thought that it would be better than what I had before. The title before was almost the same as my UraBoku story's.

I'd also like to say that you will have to patient with me with my stories. I will never abandon them. I'll make sure to finish them.

ANYWAY, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basket or its characters!

* * *

CH 2: Friends

In the next week, Kuroko had gone to each of his friends' places to ask them if they knew where he had gone when he left the bar. Kise or Murasakibara didn't have any idea, they said that they left before he did.

Murasakibara had left to go see his best friend that came back from England the day before yesterday. It was a business trip with his company and was gone for 2 months. The tall man was happy to finally to get see his very special friend, Himuro. Kuroko just knew that the two were together from the sleazy look on the man's face when he was talking about his friend.

Kise left early because he had a flight scheduled for that night and he was the pilot in charge. Kise's pilot job left the blond man busy with work and hardly any time for social life. Each chance the man got, he hung out with Aomine and his senpai, Kasamatsu from high school.

Today on a Saturday in the middle of Spring he was going to ask Midrorima and Akashi, who just happened to be at the same place together. Kuroko thought that that it was odd for them, but he didn't really question it. He knew they weren't together because the two already had boyfriends.

Kuroko was in his bedroom getting ready to meet the two at Maiji Burger, a very unusual place to meet to talk about a night when he was drunk. He dressed himself in a simple light blue t shirt with white skinny jeans.

"Ok, shoes" he said to himself. He went to the living room of his apartment where his shoes were. Heading to the room, he wobbled a bit and felt a little light headed but he shook it off. He put his shoes on and headed out the door.

At Maiji Burger, Midrorima and Akashi were already sitting at a table next to the window facing the road.

"Over here, Tetsuya" Akashi waved him over as Kuroko entered the building.

He walked over to them and sat in the chair next to Akashi. Kuroko quickly ordered himself a milkshake and a small burger then settled in his chair.

"So how you been?" Akashi asked first. Midorima sat there eating his hamburger, his lucky item was in the chair next to him.

"I'm fine. I just to wanted to ask you something about that night a few weeks ago" Kuroko said.

The two nodded while Kuroko continued. "Do either of you happen to know who I gone home with? I was really drunk and don't remember anything."

Akashi spoke first, "I think you left with a dark red head, though I don't know his name, but Daiki should know, they seem to be friends." "Yeah, I saw him too. I'm not sure why Aomine brought him to the party when the rest of us hardly know him" Midorima added.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later, I need to talk to Aomine about it" Kuroko said as he stood up with his milkshake in hand.

Both Akashi and Midorima also stood up but only to give Kuroko a goodbye hug before they sat back down. With that Kuroko left the place and was on his way to Aomine's place.

Once at Aomine's place, an apartment in a large apartment complex, Kuroko stood at the door for a minute thinking on what to say before he nocked.

A few nocks later, Kuroko heard some scrambling behind the door and some giggling. The door opened and a women with pink long hair in just her underwear and bra stood.

"Who're you?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

Kuroko didn't know this person but he had to be civil if he wanted to talk to Aomine.

"A friend. I need to speak to Aomine. Is he here?" he asked.

"Who's asking?"

Just as Kuroko was about to answer, the very man he wanted to see appeared behind the strange woman. He was only in his boxers. Kuroko could easily guess what they were doing so he figured his friend was bi this whole time.

"Who is it?"

"Oh Kuroko. Hi" Aomine said. "Satsuki, go to the bedroom and wait there" he said turning to the women who nodded and skipped to the bedroom. Aomine then turned to the small man in front of him.

"That was Momoi, my current fling" he said smugly.

"I didn't ask" Kuroko said disappointedly.

"Something you wanted ask?"

"Actually yeah. About that part a few weeks ago, I've been trying to find the man I left the party with. Akashi said you knew him" Kuroko said.

"Oh yeah. His name is Kagami Taiga. We have been friends for last 2 years but never told anyone about him. He is a fireman and works at a fire station near here" Aomine told him.

"Thanks Aomine. I'm going to make a quick visit with him" Kuroko said.

"All right then. Good luck" Aomine said. The two said their goodbyes then Aomine closed the door behind him and headed into the bedroom where Momoi was waiting.

With that Kuroko left the apartment complex and headed towards the nearby fire station. Aomine was right, the fire station was only a few blocks where Aomine currently stayed.

He walked up to fire station; all that was heard were the voices of the firefighters and sound of a fire truck engine which Kuroko guessed it was someone testing it.

One of the firefighters then noticed the blunet walking up to the station. A man with dark blond hair walked up to him. The man was sweaty, probably from working out.

"Excuse me, you lost or looking for someone?" the man said.

Kuroko looked at the man and said, "Yeah looking for someone. I think it was Kagami?"

"Kagami! This man is looking for you!" the man shouted a the man who was in a fire truck.

"Yes?" he said as he stepped out of the fire truck. Kuroko stared as a tall man with rippling abs stepped off the truck. His firefighter uniform was grouped at his waist.

The man walked over to the blunet while the other left the space he once occupied.

"Michael said you wanted to see me?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. I have something to ask you. Can we talk somewhere more private?" Kuroko said trying to look a place for just that.

"Sure. Follow me" Kagami said as he led Kuroko to a quiet place with no other firefighters walking about.

"What is it you want to ask?"

Kuroko took a deep breath before speaking, "Ok. Do you remember the night we went to celebrate Aomine's promotion?"

"Vaguely." Kagami smiled. "I was pretty drunk. I don't remember much of that night."

"Do you remember where you went after the party?"

Kagami's smile disappeared and looked as if he remembered something from that night. He vaguely remembered a tuft of light blue hair. His eyes widened.

"Y-You don't mean that you" He pointed at Kuroko, then at himself, "a-and me went home together and did what I think we did." Kuroko just nodded.

Kagami slumped down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands like he was disappointed with himself.

"Where you a virgin?" Kagami asked when he finally looked up at the blunet.

Kuroko pondered for a bit before answering, "Actually, yes. I never did it with Aomine when I was together with him."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I did it without realizing" Kagami said.

"What are you sorry for? It's not like I can get _pregnant_" Kuroko said saying that last part sarcastically and chuckled at himself.

Kagami laughed as well. "Yeah. That's right."

At that moment the fire alarm went off. There was a fire so Kagami had to get back to work.

"Oh a fire. I gotta go. I'll call you. Aomine will give me your phone number" he said before he was off following the others getting their uniforms on as fast as they could and piled the fire trucks.

"Ok." Kuroko said to himself and waved. He watched the firefighters as they quickly went off the location of the fire.

It was then then he decided it was time to head home and take a long nap. He had suddenly felt so tired and it wasn't even 6 yet.

Once home, Kuroko kicked off his shoes and quickly covered himself in his blankets. He quickly fell asleep not thinking of what could happen next.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :P


End file.
